Twenty years later
by Mrs.Radcliffe101
Summary: It's finally been twenty years and Chase still can't wait to find out what Zoey talked about him on her DVD. Will Zoey love Chase back? And who knew that one little DVD could cause one big adventure? Please review!
1. The story

One night, a girl named Isabella, a girl who had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a light blue nightgown, was looking out the window and her brother, Ron, a boy who had brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a green flannel pj set, was reading a book. Then, a woman who had brown eyes and gray hair that was wrapped up in a tight bun and was wearing a robe, came in their room and said, "Isabella. Ron. It's time for bed. Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yep," said Isabella.

"Yes, Grandma," said Ron.

"Okay," said their grandma, "light's out."

"Bedtime story first," said Isabella.

"What story do you want to hear?" asked their grandma.

"The story of how Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks fell in love," said Isabella.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"You mean the one with the DVD?" asked the woman.

"That's the one," said Isabella.

"I've told you that story a thousand times," said their grandma.

"Well, how about a thousand and one?" asked Ron.

"Well…" said their grandma.

"Please?" asked Isabella and Ron at the same time.

"Okay," said their grandma, "now, where do I begin?"


	2. Remembering the past

"_You'll find out in twenty years," said Zoey._

It's been twenty years. One day, thirty-five-year-old Chase Matthews walked to his old campus, Pacific Coast Academy. He still had his bushy dark hair, but his clothes were replaced with a future suit.

"Hey, I remember this campus," he said, "It's my old school. We made a time capsule here. Michael and I put a song in it. Nicole put her clothes in it. Lola didn't anything in it. Logan put a picture of himself in it. And Zoey put… a DVD about her life at P.C.A. that included her friends in it. And since it's been twenty years, I can watch it. I've got to dig up that time capsule and find out what Zoey said about me. But I'm gonna need some help."

He ran to get Michael. When he got to Michael's house, he knocked on his door. Then, a man with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes saw Chase and said, "oh, hey Chase. Long time, no see, man."

"Hi, Michael," said Chase, "listen, I have a mission for us."

"What?" asked Michael.

"You know that time capsule project we did when we were kids?" asked Chase.

"Oh, yeah," said Michael, "I remember that. You were so anxious to know what Zoey said about you on her DVD."

"I still am," said Chase, "so do you still have some shovels with you?"

"Yep," said Michael.

"So grab them and come on," said Chase.

"What are we doing?" asked Michael.

"We're going to dig up that time capsule... again," said Chase.

Indeed. When Chase and Michael were kids, they dug up the time capsule a little too early.


	3. Digging up the time capsule

A few minutes later, Chase and Michael were outside the campus with shovels.

"Hey," said Michael, "didn't Zoey say she'd tell you what she said about you in ten years?"

"She did," said Chase, "but she said, 'I change my mind. You'll find out in ten more years.' And it's been ten more years. So, help me dig up this time capsule."

They started digging. Just then, Chase hit something.

"There it is," said Chase, "come on, Michael. Help me get the dirt out of the way."

Michael and Chase dug the dirt out of the way.

"You got it?" asked Chase.

"I got it," said Michael, "you got it?"

"I got it," said Chase.

They opened up the time capsule and Chase searched for the DVD.

When he got it, he shouted, "FINALLY! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!"

"That's exactly what you said twenty years ago," said Michael.

"Just shut up, Michael," said Chase.

"I'm just saying," said Michael.

Note: I'm sorry this chapter's short. I couldn't think of anything else. I promise the next one is longer


	4. Finding out the truth

When they got back to Chase's house, Chase took the DVD to a machine that looked like the one that was in his dream twenty years ago.

"Player on," said Chase.

"Hello, Chase," said the player.

Chase put the DVD in the player.

"Old style DVD detected," said the player, "choose display format."

"Hologram," said Chase.

"Image playback," said the player.

Chase and Michael sat on a couch. Finally. After all these years, Chase was going to find out what Zoey had thought about him. Just then, a holographic form of Zoey appeared.

"So _that's_ what Zoey looked like twenty years ago," said Michael.

"Ssh," said Chase, "quiet, Michael."

"Hi, I'm Zoey Brooks," said the holographic Zoey, "and if you're watching this, it must be twenty years from now. I bet a lot has changed since _I_ went to P.C.A…"

"Fast-forward," said Chase.

The DVD fast-forwarded.

"Play," said Chase.

Then, the DVD continued, "…so, having Nicole as my roommate is definitely one of the best things about my life here at P.C.A. And now, I want to tell you about one of the most special people I've ever met. His name is Chase Matthews…"

"Hey, that's you, Chase," said Michael.

"I know that, Michael," said Chase, "Ssh."

"And he's one of the funniest, coolest, nicest, most honest, and most helpful people I've ever met" said the holographic Zoey, "he was the first person I ever met at P.C.A. And we've gotten to be really close friends. But there is something I've never told Chase. So, Chase, if you're watching this, I just want you to know that… I love you. I never told you this because I was afraid that I would mess up and wreck our friendship forever."

"That's what you were afraid of, Chase," said Michael.

"I know," said Chase, "now I know that Zoey loves me back, I'm not afraid anymore. Come on."


	5. Zoey's been kidnapped

They went to Zoey's house. When they got there, Chase knocked on the door. No one answered.

He knocked on the door again. No one still answered.

"Why isn't she answering?" asked Chase.

"I don't know," said Michael.

"Where could she be?" asked Chase.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Michael as he saw a note on Zoey's mailbox.

Chase took the note and read:

_Dear Chase,_

_I bbet you're wondering where Zoey is. Well, she's been kidnapped and taken to my secet hideout. I don't think you'll ever find it nd you'll never find Zoey._

_You are o wating your tme f you think you'l find her._

Siigned, nonymous

"Wait a minute," said Michael, "some of the words are spelled wrong. I saw the same thing in Lemony Snicket's A Series Of Unfortunate Events when I was a kid. Give me that letter."

Chase gave Michael the letter. Michael took out a pen and continued, "see, 'bet' only has one b in it. And there's an r in 'secret'…"

When he was finished decoding the message, the message said 'BRASILIA.'

"Zoey's in Brasilia?" asked Chase, "that's, like, one continent away from here."

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Michael.

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to do anything, Michael," said Chase, "it's _we_ that's gonna do something about it."

"You don't mean…?" asked Michael.

"Oh, I mean, Michael," said Chase, "pack your bags. We're going to Brasilia."

"I think you're even more insane then you were twenty years ago," said Michael.

"We've got to save Zoey, Michael," said Chase.

"Lord, what did I do to deserve a best friend who would do anything for the woman he loves?" asked Michael, "what?"

They spent that night, packing. The next morning, they went to the airport.

"Hello, sirs," said a worker, "welcome to the airport. How can I help you?"

"We need two tickets for the next flight to Brasilia," said Chase.

"I'm sorry," said the worker, "we're sold out."

"Oh, well," said Michael, "let's go home."

He started to leave, but Chase held his sleeve.

"Michael, hold on," said Chase as he turned to the worker, "well, do you have any other transportations?"

"The only transportation I have left is a hot air balloon for two," said the worker.

"We'll take it," said Chase.

"Chase, are you insane?" asked Michael, "we don't know how to drive a hot air balloon."

"We'll learn later," said Chase, "now, come on."

"You are definitely more insane then you were twenty years ago," said Michael.


	6. Flying to Brasilia

When Chase and Michael came to the hot air balloon, Michael asked, "are you sure you want to do this, Chase?"

"I have to do this, Michael," said Chase, "Zoey needs me."

"We don't even know how to drive a hot air balloon," said Michael.

"Well, we'll just wing it," said Chase.

"You must really love Zoey," said Michael.

They put their stuff in the basket. Then they went in the basket and Chase saw some instructions.

"Okay," said Chase, "to fly a hot air balloon, just open the propane valve."

Michael found a propane valve and opened it. Just then, fire came out of the heater and the hot air balloon flew up in the sky.

"Don't worry, Zoey," said Chase, "I'm coming."

A few hours later, it was getting dark.

"Chase, I think that we should land now," said Michael, "it's getting dark."

"I think that you're right," said Chase as he took the instructions, "to land a hot air balloon, just pull the cord that says 'Parachute Valve.'"

Michael found the cord and pulled it. Just then, the balloon landed on the ground.

"Where are we?" asked Chase.

"We're in Manaus," said Michael.

"How did you know?" asked Chase.

"I researched Brazil last night before we left," said Michael.

"Oh," said Chase, "well, let's set up camp."

And they did. Chase made a fire and Michael made the tent, which took a few tries. The first try he got his zipper stuck in it. The second try he set it upside down. The third try he forgot to connect the stakes to the string that's connected to the tent. But he finally got it right.

"Tent's set," said Michael.

"Fire's made," said Chase.

An hour later, after they had their dinner, they got in their sleeping bags.

"You're not gonna call me and tell me that there's a bug in the tent again, are you?" teased Chase.

Indeed. When Chase and Michael were kids still living at P.C.A, they had to camp out in tents because their wise-ass-pain-in-the-neck roommate, Logan Reese, were driving them crazy with his loud entertainment system. And Michael called Chase and said that there was a bug in his tent.

"Ha-ha," said Michael, sarcastically, "very funny. It was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Good night, Michael," said Chase.

"Wait, Chase," said Michael, "I want to ask you some questions first. First, what made you love Zoey?"

"Well, when I first saw her, I had this funny feeling in me," said Chase, "I felt that I was in love with her."

"Okay, next question," said Michael, "how far are you willing to go to save Zoey?"

"I'd die for her," said Chase.

"Oh, that's loyal," said Michael, "last question: what are you going to do once we find her?"

"Oh, well," said Chase, "when we find her, I'm planning to put her in my arms. Then I will tell her that I saw her DVD. Then I will tell her how I feel about her. Then, I'm going to kiss her—on the lips. It's gonna be a big…"

"Okay, Chase. T.M.I" said Michael, "too much information."

"Hey, you asked," said Chase.

"Forget I asked," said Michael.

Chase chuckled.

"Good night, Michael," said Chase.

"Sleep tight, Chase," said Michael.

Chase turned off the light and they went to bed.


	7. Chase's nightmare

Later, Chase had a dream. It must be bad because he wasn't looking very happy. He was also groaning in his sleep. In his dream, he was a kid again.

He also saw Zoey as a kid again.

"Zoey," said Chase.

"Chase," said Zoey.

They ran to each other's arms.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said Chase, "um, Zoey. I have a confession to make."

"What is it, Chase?" asked Zoey.

"Well, ever since we first met, I… I love you," said Chase.

"Oh, Chase, I… I love you too," said Zoey.

Then, they came closer and closer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss each other, they heard an evil laugh.

"Hello, Chase," said a voice, "hello, Zoey."

"What's happening, Chase?" asked Zoey as she came closer to Chase's arms.

"I don't know," said Chase as he hugged Zoey, "but I'm not leaving you."

Just then, the ground started to split and a river of lava appeared. All of a sudden, Zoey fell down.

"ZOEY!" said Chase as he grabbed Zoey's hands, "I've got you."

"Don't let go," said Zoey.

Just then, Chase's hands started slipping out of Zoey's hands.

"Zoey!" said Chase as tears started to come out of his eyes.

"Yes, Chase?" asked Zoey as tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I love you!" said Chase as his hands slipped out of Zoey's hands.

"I love you tooooooo!" said Zoey as she fell in the lava.

"Nooooooooo!" said Chase as he fell out of the piece of land that he was laying on and right into the lava.

Just then, Chase opened his eyes and saw that he was his normal thirty-five-year-old self and in the tent, safe and sound.

"It was just a nightmare," said Chase as he went back to sleep.


	8. Tripe and bushes

The next morning, Michael woke Chase up.

"Chase, wake up," said Michael, "breakfast is ready."

"Okay," said Chase, "I'm up."

When Chase got out of the tent, he saw two plates of food. Then he put the fire out using the water that he packed because they were nowhere near a lake or a river.

"Dig in," said Michael.

Chase sat down and started to eat some of the food.

"Michael, this isn't half bad," said Chase, "but what is it? It can't be fish because we're nowhere near a lake or a river. And it's definitely not berries."

"It's tripe," said Michael.

Just then, Chase didn't feel so good.

"You mean a sheep's stomach?" asked Chase.

"Yes," said Michael, "I hunted a sleep down."

"Excuse me," said Chase as he ran to the nearest bush and threw up.

"Oh, well," said Michael as he took Chase's dish, "more for me."

When they got back to the hot air balloon, they took off.

"Chase, I really got to go the bathroom," said Michael.

"Why didn't you go before we took off?" asked Chase.

"I didn't have to go then," explained Michael.

Chase groaned.

They landed. Then, Chase waited for Michael, who was going to the bathroom in a tree. But it beat his pants.

"Are you ready yet, Michael?" asked Chase, losing his patience, "we're all ready behind schedule."

"I'm almost ready," said Michael.

Chase groaned.

"Uh, Chase," said Michael.

"What is it, Michael?" asked Chase.

"We'd better get out of here, now" said Michael as he zipped his pants.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Chase.

"Because that squirrel's not happy that I used his tree as a toilet," said Michael.

Just then, a squirrel looked angry with Michael.

"RUN!" said Michael as he and Chase ran back to the hot air balloon.

Chase started the balloon.


	9. Secret passageway

They took off. A few hours later, they were finally in Brasilia.

"Now where are we, genius?" asked Chase.

"We're in Brasilia," said Michael, "but how are we gonna find Zoey? She could be anywhere."

"We can use this," said Chase as he showed Michael a keyboard.

"A keyboard?" asked Michael, looking confused.

"This isn't just a keyboard, Michael," said Chase, "it's a human tracker. It's one of Quinn's quinnventions."

"How does it work?" asked Michael.

"Well, you just punch in the name of the person that you want to find and then press enter," said Chase as he typed the name 'Zoey Ann Brooks,' and then pressed enter.

Just then, the tracker started to beep and dragged Chase to the left.

"Hey," said Michael, "wait for me."

An hour later, Chase and Michael were getting tired. But the tracker was still beeping.

"Chase, we've been following that tracker for an hour," said Michael, "let's face it. We'll never find Zoey."

"Wait a minute," said Chase as the tracker beeped like crazy, "the tracker says that this is the place where Zoey is."

They saw a door.

"A door in the middle of a tree?" asked Michael.

"Well, let's find Zoey," said Chase as he opened the door.

Then, he and Michael saw some stairs.

"Come on," said Chase.

They went down the stairs.

A few minutes later, it was getting very cold.

"It's getting cold," said Chase, "Zoey must be freezing."

"Good thing I packed our sweatshirts," said Michael as he got two sweatshirts.

He gave Chase a pair.

"And it's getting dark," said Chase.

"Here's a lantern," said Michael as he found a lantern and gave it to Chase.

"Thanks," said Chase.

When they finally got to the last stair, they saw another door. Chase tried to open it, but it was locked.

"It's locked," said Chase.

"Oh, well," said Michael, "let's go home."

"Wait," said Chase as he held Michael's sleeve, "I have an idea. I learned this trick when I was a kid."

He took out a hairpin and unlocked the door.

"You go alone," said Michael, "I'll stay here and keep watch."

"Good idea," said Chase.


	10. Poison hot chocolate and timeturners

Chase went into the room and found who he was looking for. Zoey Brooks was sitting on the cold, hard floor with her wrists locked up in shackles. She was wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans. She had blood on her lips, cheeks, shoulders, legs and hands. She also had a black eye and other cuts and bruises.

"Zoey," said Chase, softly.

"Chase," said Zoey, softly when she saw him.

Chase came to her, kneeled down and said, "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," lied Zoey as she forced a smile, "I'm fine."

But Chase just took a napkin and wiped some of the blood off of Zoey's lip and cheeks.

"Come on," said Chase, "let's get you out of here."

He took the hairpin and unlocked the shackles. When he was done, he put Zoey up and she jumped into his arms as they hug each other. Then, tears came out of both their eyes.

"You must be freezing," said Chase as he took off his sweatshirt and put it on Zoey.

"Chase, we've got to get out of here, now!" said Zoey.

"Well, who's behind all this?" asked Chase.

"Hello, Chase," said a familiar voice, "long time, no see."

Chase turned around and saw a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes.

"Rebecca," said Chase, "my ex-girlfriend when I was a kid."  
"I ran into Michael here," said Rebecca as she showed Michael, who was holding his stomach.

"She has a very powerful arm," said Michael.

"What do you want with Zoey?" asked Chase.

"Revenge," said Rebecca, "I wasn't happy when you dumped me nineteen years ago."

"You deserved it when you told me to stay away from Zoey," said Chase.

"And when you told me to stay away from Chase," said Zoey.

"I'm sorry, guys," said Rebecca, "I don't really want revenge. I didn't know what gotten into me. I guess I was just jealous of Zoey."  
"Your jealousy attitude made you kidnap me and put my wrists on shackles," said Zoey.

"I'm so sorry, Zoey," said Rebecca, "you must be thirsty. Here, have some hot chocolate. That'll warm you up."

She gave Zoey a cup of hot chocolate.

"Um, thanks," said Zoey as she took the cup and sniffed the cup. It smelled like hot chocolate.

She took a sip of it. Just then, she fainted.

"Zoey!" said Chase as Michael came next to him, "I thought you said you were sorry, Rebecca."

"Oh, I'm sorry, all right," said Rebecca, "sorry that I didn't thought of this years ago. That hot chocolate was full of poison. And the only cure for it is this."

She showed them a vial of the antidote. Just then, a small rock hit the vial, breaking it.

"No," said Chase, "it can't break."

"Well, I guess there is no cure, Chase," said Rebecca.

Just then, a small rock hit Michael's head.

"Ow," said Michael as he turned around and saw something that was like a miracle, "uh, Chase?"

"Since you've poisoned Zoey," said Chase, ignoring Michael, "I'll do the same thing to you."

"Next time, Chase," said Rebecca as she pressed a button and all of a sudden, she disappeared.

Chase looked at Zoey, who was lying there.

"I can't believe it," said Chase.

"Uh, Chase?" asked Michael.

But Chase ignored him.

"We've got to go back in time to make sure none of this will ever happen," said Chase as he showed Michael an hourglass necklace.

"What's that?" asked Michael.

"It's a time-turner," said Chase.

"I thought they only existed in Harry Potter," said Michael.

"No," said Chase, "they were invented two years ago. Now, come on."  
"But Chase…" said Michael.

But Chase just ignored him again, put the necklace around his and Michael's neck and turned it.


	11. Changing the past

All of a sudden, Chase and Michael found themselves in the past.

"Where are we?" asked Michael.

"We're at P.C.A. nineteen years ago," said Chase as he tucked the time-turner in his shirt, "and there's me and Rebecca."

They saw Chase and Rebecca when they were kids.

"This is when I was dumping Rebecca when she told me she didn't want me talking with Zoey anymore," said Chase, "well, I'm going to make a little change in that conversation."

He started to walk to his younger self.

"Chase," said Michael, "what are you doing? We can't be seen."

"Don't worry," said Chase, "my time-turner's different. We can see them, but they can't see us."

He walked to his younger self and put a small chip on his neck. Then he walked to the bush.

"What did you do?" asked Michael.

"I put a chip on my younger self's neck," said Chase as he took a walkie-talkie, "now, watch this."

"Go tell Zoey you can't be friends with her anymore," said Young Rebecca.

"Okay," said Chase on the walkie-talkie, "I'll go tell Zoey I can't be friends with her anymore."

The younger Chase said the same thing. Then, he went to tell Zoey the news.

"All right," said Chase, "now, Rebecca won't get revenge on Zoey."

"But, Chase…" said Michael.

All of a sudden, a soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit Michael's head.

"Ow," said Michael, "hey, I thought we were ghosts."

"The rules are complicated," said Chase, "will you just focus on me, Rebecca and Zoey please? Now, let's go back."

They went back into the future.


	12. Future: Chasegood, Zoeybad

When they got back, they looked around and saw that nothing changed.

"It looks like nothing's changed," said Chase.

"Chase, there's something that I've been trying to tell you…" said Michael.

"Not now, Michael," said Chase, "let's go and see what's going on."

He and Michael ran back to his house. When they got back to Chase's house, they saw that it was a huge mansion.

"Woah," they both said at the same time.

"This is definitely not my house," said Chase.

"It is now," said Michael, "come on. Let's see what's inside."

They looked inside the mansion and saw Chase in a black tuxedo and Rebecca in a long, black dress and her hair was in a bun hairdo. They both looked very happy. And they both had a trophy in their hands.

"We're home," said Rebecca.

"Hey, Dad," said Future Chase, "thanks for babysitting the kids."

"No problem, Chase," said Chase's dad.

"Look kids," said Rebecca, "Mommy won for best model."

"And Daddy won for best newsman of the year," said Future Chase, "oh, I'm so happy. I have everything I want. I have a family, a wonderful career and a beautiful wife."

"Stop it," said Rebecca.

"It's true," said Future Chase, "you can have it all."

"Yeah," said Rebecca, "I mean, isn't this the life? Aren't you glad you dated me?"  
"Yes, sweetie," said Future Chase, "now, who was that girl I used to like?"  
"Well, I remembered it started with a Z," said Rebecca.

"Hmm, Zea? Zelda?" asked Future Chase, "Zera? Zasha?"

"Zoey," said Chase.

"Zowie?" asked Future Chase, "oh, well. It doesn't matter. As long as I have you, my darling, I'm happy."

"My future self doesn't even remember who Zoey was," said Chase, "come on, Michael. We'd better go check on her."

He and Michael went to find Zoey. They went to her house and found that it was being sold.

"That's strange," said Chase.

They looked around for Zoey. They even used the tracker. When they stopped, they saw a woman who looked like Zoey, only she was in rags and her hair was messy and she was sitting all by herself.

"Zoey?" asked Chase, "this has to be a malfunction."

"I can't believe Chase just stopped being my friend," said Zoey.

"Yep," said Michael, "that's Zoey all right."

"And I've lost everything," said Zoey, "my best friend, my house, my clothes, and my beliefs. I only had all of those things was because Chase believed in me. So, since he stopped believing in me, I have nothing. And Chase doesn't even care about me anymore."

"But I _do_ care about you, Zoey," said Chase, "I love you. Oh, great. I forgot. Zoey can't hear me."

"Wait a minute," said Michael, "Zoey can't hear you, but I can get hit in the head with a soccer ball? What kind of rules are those?"

"I don't make the rules, Michael," said Chase, "I just follow them. Oh, this is all my fault. I should have never changed the past. Now, Zoey's life is destroyed because of me."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Chase," said Michael, "you didn't have to change the past."

"What are you talking about, Michael?" asked Chase.

"When that rock hit my head, back at Rebecca's lair," said Michael, "I saw a case with a back-up antidote."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" asked Chase.

"I tried to," said Michael.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Chase, "let's go."


	13. Getting things right

They went back to the part when Chase and Michael are going in the hideout.

"Come on, Chase," said Michael, "there's a window where you can see where we were."

They looked at the window and saw Chase hugging Zoey.

"Wow," said Michael, "how did it feel being hugged by Zoey?"

"It felt great," said Chase.

When Chase saw Rebecca, he said, angrily, "That's Rebecca."

"Chase, you can't," said Michael.

"Michael, that's the woman who practically ruined my life," said Chase, "you don't expect me to just stand here."

"Yes, and you have to," said Michael, "Chase, I know you're upset and mad, but if you just go bursting into the hideout, you'll think you'd have lost your mind."

"But they won't see me," said Chase.

"I know," said Michael, "but how can you explain an invisible person attacking Rebecca?"

"You're right," said Chase, "good point."

When Rebecca is showing Chase and Michael the antidote, Michael said, "I'm not seeing the back-up antidote. Why aren't I seeing the back-up antidote?"

He saw the same rock that hit the bottle and picked it up.

"I really hate to do this," said Michael as he threw the rock and then broke the antidote bottle.

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Chase.

"Trust me," said Michael, "I think I know what I'm doing. But I missed."

"Here. Let me try," said Chase as he threw a rock and hit Michael's head.

"Ow," said Time Michael.

"Ow," said Michael, "that hurt."

"Sorry," said Chase.

"Well, at least you have better aim then me," said Michael.

When they saw themselves disappear, Chase said, "Come on. Let's go."

"You go," said Michael, "I'll catch up."

"What are you doing?" asked Chase.

"Just go," said Michael.

Chase went back in the secret passageway. When he got to the door, he saw Zoey, still lying down on the floor.

"Yeah," said Michael on his cell phone, "I was wondering if you could come here for a little friendship reunion. You see, it's just that it's been years and we really miss you. We're in Brasilia. Can you get to us from there? Great. Okay, see you later. Right. Bye."

He hung up. Then he caught up with Chase.

Chase got the antidote and said, "Michael, hold Zoey's head up so I can give her the medicine."

Michael did what he was told. Chase put the medicine in Zoey's mouth.

"Come on, Zoey," said Chase as he started to cry.

Just then, Zoey started breathing.

She opened her eyes and said, "Chase."

"I thought I'd lost you," said Chase.

All of the sudden, Zoey hugged Chase and said, "I thought I'd lost you too."

They got up.

"Zoey, I saw your DVD," said Chase.

"You did?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah," said Chase, "I did."

"I meant every word that I said about you on that DVD," said Zoey, "I… I love you."

"Zoey, I… I love you too," said Chase.

They came closer and closer to each other. Just as they were about to kiss each other, a familiar voice said, "We're here."

They saw their friends, Nicole Bristow, Lola Martinez, Logan Reese, and Quinn Pensky, and Zoey's little brother, Dustin Brooks.

"Nicole," said Zoey, "Lola. Quinn. Logan. Dustin. What are you doing here?"

"Michael called us and asked if we can get together for a reunion," said Nicole, "we would have been here earlier, but a certain someone took forever to decide which hair products to bring."  
She looked at Logan.

"Hey," said Logan.

"Now, where were we?" asked Zoey as she looked at Chase.

"Oh, I remember," said Chase as he and Zoey kissed each other—on the lips.


	14. The wedding

A year later, Chase and Zoey got married.

_This is it_ said Chase as Michael was tying his bow tie for his tuxedo, _my big moment. I'm getting married to the woman that I loved ever since eighth grade. This is the best night of my life. I'm a little bit nervous._

_I can't believe it_ said Zoey as Lola was fixing her dress, _this night has finally come. I'm getting married to my best friend since eighth grade. This is amazing. I've got everything I ever wanted._

A few minutes later, the wedding began. Chase stood next to the minister, wearing a black tuxedo, waiting for his wife-to-be. A few more seconds later, Quinn, who had her hair in a partial ponytail in braids and was wearing a pink dress with ruffle sleeves and was v-neck and lower then her feet, a pearl necklace and white gloves, came to the aisle with Dustin, who was wearing a tuxedo.

Then, Lola, who had her hair in a high bun and she was wearing the same outfit as Quinn, came down with Logan, who was wearing the same outfit as Dustin. Then, Dana Cruz, a girl who was Zoey's roommate in her first year at P.C.A., who had brown hair that was in a bun and was wearing the same outfit as the girls, and Glenn Davis, a boy who stole Zoey's personality test to go to the dance with her because she's hot, who was wearing the same outfit as the boys. Then, Nicole was walking down the aisle wearing a pink dress with long sleeves and was v-neck and lower her then her feet and long, white gloves, and was holding a bouquet of flowers since she was the maid of honor.

Next, Michael came down the aisle wearing the same outfit as Chase since he was the best man. Finally, it was time for Zoey to walk to Chase. A wedding march played, but Zoey wasn't walking.

Chase started to get confused and worried.

"Where's Zoey?" he mouthed to Nicole.

"I don't know," mouthed Nicole.

"Stop playing," said Michael to the pianist, "I'm gonna see what's taking her so long."

He ran down the aisle and saw Zoey, whose hair was in hairstyle that looked like it took hours to do and was wearing a long, strapless, white dress, a veil, a pearl necklace with a diamond pendant, white, high-heels and long, white gloves.

"Zoey, what's wrong?" asked Michael, "you're about to be married to Chase. Aren't you happy?"

"I am, Michael," said Zoey, "I'm just a little nervous."

"The Zoey I know was never nervous," said Michael, "she would always come up with a good solution to problems. Just believe in yourself, Zoey. Follow your heart."

"Thanks, Michael," said Zoey, "you truly _are_ Chase's best friend."

"Thanks," said Michael, "now, come on."

He ran back to Chase.

"Is Zoey all right?" asked Chase.

"She's just fine," said Michael, "she just had some butterflies in her stomach."

"Okay," said Chase.

"You can go ahead," said Michael to the pianist.

The pianist played again. Then, Zoey came walking down the aisle. When she came to Chase, Chase lifted the face part of the veil and Zoey's beautiful brown eyes met his bright green eyes.

After many speeches, the minister finally said, "do you, Chase Bartholomew Matthews take this woman to be your lovely, wedded wife?"

"I do," said Chase.

"And do you, Zoey Ann Brooks," said the minister, "take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?"  
"I do," said Zoey.

After more speeches, the minister said, "I now pronounce to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Just then, Chase and Zoey kissed each other—on the lips.


	15. The end of the story

"…And so Chase and Zoey got married," said Isabella and Ron's grandma, "and they had two beautiful children. Their children had children of their own. And they lived happily ever after. The End."

"Wow, Grandma," said Isabella, "that was a really great story."  
"It sure was," said Ron.

"Thanks," said their grandma, "and the best part about it is that the story is 100 true."

"How do you know that?" asked Ron.

His grandma showed him and Isabella Chase's time-turner from the story.

"Because I was there," said his grandma, "that girl, Zoey Brooks, was me."  
"_You_ were Zoey Brooks?" asked Isabella.

"Yep," said Zoey, "now I'm Zoey Matthews now."

"Then that makes Grandpa Chase Matthews," said Ron.

"Right," said Zoey, "now it's time for a certain Isabella Matthews and Ron Matthews to be getting to bed."

"Aw, Grandma…" said Isabella.

"No awes," said Zoey, "off to bed, you two."

Isabella climbed to the top bunk of the bunk bed that she and Ron shared and got under the covers.

"Goodnight, sweetie," said Zoey to Isabella as she kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Grandma," said Isabella.

"Goodnight, Ron," said Zoey as she kissed Ron on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Grandma," said Ron.

"Will you tell us another story about you about Grandpa tomorrow?" asked Isabella.

"Of course. I'll tell you the story about the week that I was on spring break. Long story," said Zoey as she turned off the lights, "now, sweet dreams."

She walked down the stairs. When she found Chase, he was writing at his desk.

When he saw Zoey, he asked, "what story did you told the kids tonight?"  
Zoey chuckled, kissed Chase's cheek and answered, "the story of how you found my DVD."

"How many times have you told them that story?" asked Chase.

"Isabella asked for that story," explained Zoey.

"That night is over, now," said Chase, "hey, do you want to have a grape fight for old times' sake?"

"Chase, aren't we a little too old for that?" asked Zoey.

"Fine," said Chase, "be a chicken."  
Zoey stopped what she was doing.

"What did you call me?" asked Zoey.

"A chicken," said Chase, "bwak-bwak."

"Oh, you're on," said Zoey, "the grape fight is on."

They got a handful of grapes.

"Ready?" asked Chase.

"Bring it on, old timer," said Zoey.

"Go," said Chase as Zoey threw a grape at him.

Zoey threw another grape at him.

"You have a powerful arm for an old woman," said Chase as he threw a grape at Zoey.

"You still throw like a girl," said Zoey as she threw another grape at Chase.

"You haven't changed a bit," said Chase as he threw another grape at Zoey and she ran, "oh, you better run."

Author's note: So, Chase and Zoey have their happily ever after, but what will happens when their granddaughter and Rebecca's grandson falls in love with each other. Find out in my next story: Twenty years later 2: Enemy Love


End file.
